


Five Stages of Grief

by Lostflamefox



Series: Original or Fanfic One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It gets happy at the end, Might add more chapters if requested, This is a one-shot, rather short, this is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostflamefox/pseuds/Lostflamefox
Summary: When (Y/n)'s sister dies, she goes onto a website to help with grief. She contacts another user who has also suffered with the death of a sibling; it goes well.





	Five Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I did research on the five stages after the death of my pet snake, Saeko. I got inspired to do this. Enjoy.

Soft sounds of her fingers clicking against keys filled the otherwise mostly silent air of the room. The lazy drizzle of rain on the window pane wasn’t as loud, though was present between the sound of typing.

 

A dusty musk of recycled, old air filled her lungs, though she didn’t sneeze. It smelled faintly like lavender perfume, though had been weakened by age; it reached her nose nonetheless, through the dryness of the air. Her skin itched, though she didn’t notice or care.

 

The low-brightness screen of a laptop reflected off of her hazy, (e/c) eyes. They read through the main page of a website, scanning line after line of words in that little font, conversations held by users of the site. One strand of text caught her eye, and she read through it.

 

_ ‘i’m new to the site. i lost my brother a few weeks ago, and i needed to do something - if he was here, what would he think of me wasting my time moping around? i think the stage i’m in is bargaining, or something like that. hope this site helps.’ _

 

‘sans’ was the name above the post, and she clicked the name. It connected her to a chat bar with the user, and she began to type. She backspaced a lot of it, unsure of how she wanted to word everything, but soon she had a product she was happy with, and clicked the enter key.

 

_ ‘Hi. Welcome to the site. I saw your introduction post. I lost my sister about a month ago, and I’m in the same stage as you are, I believe. My sister would probably be mad at me too if I just sat there and did nothing about it - unresolved and all that. Feel free to not respond, I’d totally understand if you don’t wanna reply to me.’ _

 

To her surprise, she got a message back just two minutes later.

 

_ ‘yo. i’d be up for a chat, i guess. up to you.’ _

 

_ ‘I would like to. What was your brother like, if you don’t mind?’ _

 

It took another ten for his response, but she was patient. She just tapped her fingers on the keys, not enough to put down any letters, but just enough to get a little hint of entertainment out of the silence and boredom, and to fill the air with noise.

 

_ ‘he was great. even though he was a bit obnoxious at times, he had a good heart, and always was after other people’s health, especially mine. even when times got tough he had a smile and would tell me to do my chores, or go to work. when i have to get up in the morning i just imagine him pounding on my door and screaming for me to get up and greet the day, and i do. he was a workaholic, and when i made puns or jokes he’d tell me to stop, but i’d continue. he was my everything.’ _

_ ‘My sister was like that, though wasn’t as obvious about it. She loved her work and me, and made time for both. We were inseparable. I’m actually in her room right now on my laptop. I come in here when I need to think sometimes. What are you doing to cope?’ _

 

_ ‘nothing, until recently. kinda laying in my room on my bed and doing nothing, but earlier today got recommended this site after being aggressively pursued by a friend. worrying people is a habit of mine, i guess. i’m hoping this site will get me out of this pit i seem to be stuck in, and the walls seem to be steep.’ _

 

_ ‘I know the feeling. I’ve been on here for a week, and it really helps, even if I only go on it an hour a day. I can’t bring myself to dwell on everything too much longer. You seem like a nice person, so hang in there. Try not to get stuck; we’ll all reach acceptance eventually, at our own pace. Good wishes to you, friend.’ _

 

_ ‘nice chatting with you, thank you.’ _

 

Pressing the little ‘x’, she closed the chat. A heavy sigh escaped her as she ran her thumb across the keys, then turned off the laptop with a press of a button and placed the device on the top of the desk she had been sitting at. The dust was slightly disturbed, a little bit of what had gone up making its way into her nose, making her nose scrunch.

 

Getting to her feet, her legs trembled for a moment before she took few steps to the door, grasped the knob, and exited the room. She closed the door behind her with one last glance at the ray of sunlight peeking through the curtains onto the clean bedsheets.

 

~

 

The sun was obscured by the thick clouds that coated the blue skies, threatening to rain again in the near future. The concrete was still wet from the previous raining, though reduced to puddles and thin streams of water headed downhill. Not many people crowded the usually bustling streets; it seemed kind of empty.

 

That didn’t deter her from becoming somewhat excited when she spotted the entrance to a cafe - ‘Club Coffee’. The cafe had a tannish-brown, white, and dark brown color scheme, like coffee. It was appealing compared to the harsh buildings flanking it, and cozy with a warmer feel. She entered through the glass door, and glanced around the room.

 

Seated at a booth was the person she had come to the cafe for. His white irises were trained on the table, albeit a tad blandly; his phalanges drummed against the tabletop, and one of his palms held up his rounded jaw. The edges of that curved smile were curved downwards slightly, giving the look of a somewhat grimace. His blue jacket was a lighthouse amidst thick fog.

 

When she scooted into the seat opposite his, his gaze lifted upwards and the corners of his smile went back up. The drone of the drumming of his fingers stopped, and he sat up a tad bit straighter. “ ‘sup?” He greeted.

 

“Hi, Sans. Sorry I’m like… six minutes late,” she laughed a bit nervously. “I got a little caught up in watching TV and when I glanced at the clock I panicked. I didn’t even brush my hair.” True enough, she felt her hair knotted in a rat’s nest against her neck, and she hoped since he didn’t have hair he wouldn’t care or notice. Just the thought made her cheeks a little warm, the coolish air around them not having effect.

 

“no prob, bud. looks better’n any haircut i could have,” he remarked, and she snorted. His smile widened a little at her reaction. “when’s the last time we met up? two weeks ago? we really shouldn’t space ‘em out as far, in between i always miss seein’ you in person. emails aren’t the same, ya’know?”

 

She glanced over to the side, then back up to his face. “I understand that, dude. Life’s been kind of busy recently… I got a new job, and her funeral was last week, and…” Her voice trailed off, and she looked down to the table. “Sorry. I just keep subconsciously ranking you down in my priorities.”

 

One of his bony hands grasped hers, the warm bone embracing her skin. Looking back up, she met his white irises, which were rounder than usual. “ ‘s fine, sunshine. really. the fact you care enough about me to come ‘ere at all makes me happy. don’t beat yourself up over it.” He offered a smile, which she returned.

 

He brought her hand up to his face, and pressed his teeth to the back of her hand. Her face heated up again as he set her hand back down on the table, though kept one of his own over hers. “i always imagined living on the surface beside papyrus; when he died, i didn’t think i would be happy up here. you proved that wrong to me.”

 

When she couldn’t think up a response, she looked back to the table, looking around as if searching for something to say. He flipped her hand over and traced her palm with his thumb, which got her attention again. “... Always happy to help, Sans. Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope the huge time-skip isn't too confusing, I tried not to make it too much so. This is meant to be kind of short but kinda sweet; if enough people want another chapter (or few more) I'd be happy to do so! If you want you can say what you want a chapter of - a chapter from their times of emails or first visit, or maybe after the visit I wrote. This is one of three one-shots I've planned, and is the first published and written. All of them will be open to request more chapters! I might do another chapter or two on my own. (The other two I might make into full mini fics, though uh... for now, one-shots.)


End file.
